Tom Nook and his Bride
by ohwowscissors
Summary: Rated for occasional language- Should actually be humor/horror/romance. An epic tale (well, not really) About the ongoing adventures in Super Fun Happy Valley Excellent Wonderful Family Wish Town! It's actually better than it sounds (R&R!)
1. The Beginning

Tom Nook and his Bride!  
  
By Dee, Tash and Steph (Freya Skullka-Fei, Chou and Blue Dragoness) ohwowscissors  
  
Heh... This is a crazy story of love and murder, crazy moles, humans with too much time on their hands and much more! It's written by three people, bet you couldn't guess who wrote which parts! ^_^;  
  
Disclaimer: Dee, Tash and Steph own themselves, nothing else -_-  
  
Chapter 1 - The Beginning  
  
One day, while trotting around in Super Fun Happy Valley Excellent Family Wish Town, (a/n: Don't even try naming your town that, Rover won't allow it o_o) Sarah was headed to Tom Nook's Nook n' Go variety store. She happily walked up to the sliding door, when a very misfortune thing happened! Sarah stepped up to the door, and it opened before her like it should. However, when she started to go THROUGH the door, it rapidly snapped shut before her. What the hell? thought Sarah, and stepping back, allowed the door to open again. The same thing happened when she tried to go through again. Fuck! thought Sarah, as she did often. This little door war continued until Sarah ran at the door, causing herself to get stuck in between the door and it's frame.  
  
"AUGH!!! HEEEELLLLLLPPPP!!!!" she shrieked madly.  
  
The owner of the store (Tom Nook, obviously) looked up from his work and immediately rushed over to help his customer.  
  
"Help me!!" Sarah screamed again.  
  
Tom Nook grabbed a hold of Sarah's hands, and pulled her forward, when the door budged slightly. Both Sarah and Tom Nook went flying to the ground, and landed ontop of each other. Sarah quickly picked herself up, turning red. Tom shyly looked at the ground. Neither of them said a word, until Sarah spoke up.  
  
"Um.. Thank you... for saving me."  
  
"You... You.. You're qu- quite welcome." Tom Nook sputtered out, "Do you need anything else?"  
  
"Yes." Said Sarah, "I'm looking for a bucket."  
  
Meanwhile, Dee, Steph and Tash had found out quite suddenly that they all lived in quite close proximity to each other, they were all next-door neighbors infact, and had been for three weeks!  
  
"Wow!" Exclaimed Dee, "I never knew you lived here!"  
  
"I never knew either of you lived here!" Steph said happily.  
  
"Me neither, but it's great anyways." Tash announced.  
  
"But who," Said Dee, turning to the last house that none of the girls occupied, "Lives there?"  
  
Their question was soon answered when a girl with a bucket, who was singing happily to herself walked by them, and into the house they were wondering about.  
  
"Hey-" Said Dee  
  
"It's Sarah!" Steph piped up.  
  
"Huh?" the girl poked her head out the doorway, "Oh, hey! I didn't know you guys lived here too!"  
  
"Yeah, for about three weeks." Dee answered.  
  
"Can we see your house? And why, God forbid, are you carrying a bucket around?" Asked Steph.  
  
"Sure you can come in.." Sarah said, not answering Steph's second question right away.  
  
Inside Sarah's house there was the WHOLE Cabana Series! The bed, chair, table, dresser, wardrobe, screen, vanity, bookcase, armchair and lamp. She even had the Cabana wallpaper and carpet.  
  
"It's very... Cabana-ish." Tash stated, as the four girls walked into Sarah's house.  
  
"Isn't it!?" Sarah said excitedly.  
  
Dee, Steph and Tash looked at each other, not sure how to answer.  
  
"So what have you guys been up to today?" Sarah finally asked, sitting down on her cabana armchair.  
  
The others looked around for a place to sit. Steph sat on the bed, Dee sat on the other chair and Tash, after pondering slightly, sat on the table.  
  
"May I ask you a question?" Dee spoke up.  
  
"Sure..." replied Sarah, wondering where this was going.  
  
"Is it just me, or do you seem overly happy today?" Dee pressed onwards.  
  
"Yeah," Added Tash, "There's something you're not telling us, isn't there!?"  
  
"It's.. nothing!" Sarah lied weakly, she had always been horrible at lying, and her face was now a bright red.  
  
"Oh come on, Sarah! We know you're lying!" Exclaimed Steph. After minutes of arguing with the girls, Sarah finally snapped.  
  
"Alright FINE! I met someone today! And he's really sweet and cute and-"  
  
"WHO!!?" Dee, Tash and Steph exploded in unison, catching poor Sarah off guard.  
  
"I.. can't tell you."  
  
"Aw, come on!" Tash pleaded.  
  
"No!" Sarah said, she really didn't want to tell anyone who this person (or animal actually) was.  
  
"Well let us guess then!" Steph suggested.  
  
"Oh, I know!" Dee said, "Is it Limberg?" Steph and Tash laughed.  
  
"No, it's not Limberg..." Sarah answered, annoyed, "But stop guessing, 'cuz I won't tell you."  
  
"Is it Groucho!?" Tash gasped, "It is, isn't it? No! You're not allowed! I'll kill you!"  
  
"No! It's not Groucho either! And I told you already, I'm NOT telling!" Sarah yelled.  
  
"Oh my God!" Steph said, jumping up from the bed, "It's Tom Nook!"  
  
Sarah said nothing. Her face was very, very red.  
  
Tash, Dee and Steph starred at Sarah in disbelief until...  
  
"It's Tom Nook! It is! Haha!" Steph said, overly amused  
  
"Sarah likes Tom! Sarah likes Tom! Sarah likes TOM!" The three cheered in unison.  
  
"Shut up!" Sarah growled angrily.  
  
"But SARAH..." Steph whined. All three looked at each other before continuing their chant.  
  
"Sarah likes Tom! Sarah likes Tom! Sarah-"  
  
"ALRIGHT! OUT OF MY HOUSE!!" Sarah screeched, shoving Steph, Tash and Dee out the door. Satisfied, she dusted her hands off, went back inside and slammed the door behind her.  
  
"What's HER problem?" The three girls spoke at the same time.  
  
Meanwhile. in his evil little hole, Mr.. Resetti was evilly planning his evil plans. For you see, Mr.. Resetti was one evil little mole who had evilly escaped one evil little asylum many evil moons ago. Mr.. Resetti took out his evil pieces of paper with the evil little plans on them out of his evil little hiding place.  
  
"Heheheheheheheheheheheheh!" Mr.. Resetti laughed his evil little laugh and the scene then changed to something more happy and exciting that the evil Mr.. Resetti.  
  
Tom Nook could hardly concentrate on his work, he was actually daydreaming about Sarah THAT much! And, it was beginning to annoy his impatient customers.  
  
"Hey! HEY! Some of us would like to be served TODAY!"  
  
Tom twitched and whirled around to see a rather annoyed looking Monique.  
  
"Oh, uh, welcome! And... don't carouse, I guess, ho.. ho ho?"  
  
"Right.. How about some candy?" Asked Monique.  
  
Sarah loves candy! Thought Tom, "No dice!" He said, stepping between the scantily-dressed cat and the candy.  
  
"Why you! This ain't over!" Hissed Monique, slapping poor Tom across the face. With that, she stormed out the door muttering something like 'Just wait 'til my boyfriend hears about this!'  
  
Tom pawed at his cheek, realizing that Monique had scratched him, quite deeply infact.  
  
"Love hurts." He sighed, and went back to daydreaming the afternoon away.  
  
As Tom daydreamed, so did Sarah. Tash, Steph and Dee began seeing less and less of their friend, as she was hardly ever home (and when she was, she wanted no visits from them.) It was the morning of October 31st, and the three girls went to see if Sarah wanted to go trick or treating that night. She had rejected their offer, as she already had plans that night. The girls decided they must do something about this Tom Nook taking their friend away.  
  
So that afternoon, Dee, Steph and Tash met up at Dee's house to discuss the problem. It wasn't the biggest problem, but they needed SOMETHING to complain about.  
  
"Any ideas?" Asked Steph, stretching out on Dee's cabin couch.  
  
"In the spirit of Halloween, I think we should play a trick on one unsuspecting happy couple!" Grinned Tash.  
  
It was then that Dee remembered a gift she had stored away in her bureau.  
  
"I know what we can do!" She chimed, hopping up from her pineapple bed, walking over to find the gift.  
  
"A friend of mine gave me this awhile ago, I was going to get rid of it yesterday but I'm glad I didn't."  
  
"What is it?" Asked Tash and Steph.  
  
"A pitfall."  
  
Sarah brushed her hair one last time before heading out in her favorite U R Here outfit. Tonight was the night, Tom had written her a letter that asked her to meet him at the Nook N' Go at seven-thirty. He had something VERY important that he needed to tell her. Sarah glanced at herself in the mirror once, and excitedly walked outside.  
  
From inside Dee's house, Steph watched Sarah from the window.  
  
"This is a good chance! How 'bout now?" she asked.  
  
"No, we should wait 'til tonight, when they're together. Plus. it'll be funnier when it's dark." They all laughed.  
  
But they weren't the only ones planning something evil for that night. Mr. Resetti was also planning his first attack on a certain individual. He laughed his evil laugh as he completed his evil little doodle of what was to happen that night. The victim was to remain nameless to the public until later. Then he wouldn't have to say anything, because the townsfolk would notice who was missing.  
  
Sarah walked to the Nook N' Go arriving casually late, (she hadn't meant to, she'd gotten lost) at seven-forty. When she walked in, Tom ran over to her looking somewhat worried.  
  
"Where have you been? I was starting to get worried. Oh, by the way, I think I got the door fixed." He smiled, looking towards the sliding door. Sarah followed his gaze and stuck her hand towards the door. It opened, the way it should, but when Sarah moved to push her hand through it, it rapidly and noisily closed on her. Sarah whipped her hand out quickly, knocking herself over in the process. She landed in Tom's arms, and looked up at him with glistening eyes.  
  
"Um.." She said, straightening up. "What was it you wanted to tell me?"  
  
Tom looked her straight in the eyes and said "Sarah, I love you. I've loved you ever since I laid eyes upon you, KISS ME!!" He cried  
  
And the chapter stops right about there! Probably for the best, ne? Well it took FOREVER to type this out again, so please review! Thanks!! 


	2. The First Kill

Tom Nook and His Bride!  
  
By Dee, Tash and Steph (Freya Skullka-Fei, Chou and Blue Dragoness) ohwowscissors  
  
Heh... This is a crazy story of love and murder, crazy moles, humans with too much time on their hands and much more! It's written by three people, bet you couldn't guess who wrote which parts! ^_^;  
  
A/N: Steph: I really don't blame Monique in this chapter. I don't wanna give the whole thing away, but lets just say that the same thing's prolly gonna happen to me, sooner or later. Thanks a lot, Dee!  
  
Dee: No problem! ^_^  
  
Tash: Lets just get on with the story people?  
  
Disclaimer: 'We own nothing.' Dee, Steph and Tash look straight at the camera and disappear.  
  
Cameraman: Erm...  
  
Chapter 2 - The First Kill  
  
It was 10:00 pm, and Monique was in her house, writing Hallowe'en letters to her acquaintances. She preferred not to go out on Hallowe'en, as she did not like to give her candy to others. At that moment, her telephone rang. She got up, and walked to her phone, picking it up on the second ring. "Hello?" she said casually. The voice on the phone took a while to answer, but then laughed, quietly. "Who's there?" Monique asked, angered. She hated prank phone calls!  
  
"I got your number!" The raspy voice said.  
  
"No, I'm sorry, who is this?"  
  
"Remember me?"  
  
"No... oh..." she trailed off. "But how-"  
  
"I'm back to haunt you!" The voice continued.  
  
"No, stay away!" The evil voice laughed on the other end of the phone.  
  
Monique slammed down the phone, and breathed heavily. No, no, this can't be happening! she thought. It's just not possible. It's Mr. Resetti!!! She knew exactly who was on the phone. She also knew why he was after her. Just then, a song began to play. And Monique began to sing. Why? We may never know...  
  
Song  
  
"It's Friday night, so creepy outside! It's thundering and lightning! There's nobody home, cuz I'm all alone, it's scary and it's frightening!" Monique sang, and crouched down in a corner, clenching her eyes shut. She heard a creaking, as her front door opened, but she dare not look up.  
  
"The sound of shoes! A shadow that moves! Something always tick tock ticking! Someone's in here! I'm so full of fear! The telephone is ringing!" She quietly sang to herself, as she picked her phone up off it's hook, the voice on the line said,  
  
"Now I can see you!"  
  
"Oh no, please no!" Monique begged.  
  
"Now I can touch you!"  
  
"Oh God, please go!"  
  
"I'm right here now!"  
  
"Oh please, tell me where!"  
  
The voice laughed evilly.  
  
"I'm in a nightmare!" Monique screamed, and ran out her door. Despite her fear, she continued to sing. "Hallowe'en! In the dead of the night, hear me scream!" She clutched her cordless phone as she ran, and listened to Mr. Resetti's voice threaten her.  
  
"I'm comin! I'm comin!" he yelled.  
  
"Hallowe'en! Is the fear that I fight in my dream!"  
  
"Keep running! Keep running!"  
  
Limberg, Groucho, and Bunnie were outside their houses, and saw Monique running by with her phone. They also saw a dark figure not far behind her, following her. They joined in the song for some reason. "Just keep runnin! Oh keep on runnin, ya! Just keep runnin! Oh keep on runnin, ya! Just keep runnin!" Monique did what they said, and kept running. She kept singing:  
  
"When hell broke out! 'Twas Friday night! Zombies passing deadly! My Candyman, from BountyLand, is coming here to get me!" She ducked down in a bush, hoping not to be seen. Through the phone, Mr. Resetti said,  
  
"Now I can see you!"  
  
"Oh no, please no!"  
  
"Now I can touch you!"  
  
"Oh God, please go!"  
  
"I'm right here now!"  
  
"Oh please, tell me where!"  
  
"Mwahahahahahahaha!!"  
  
"I'm in a nightmare!"  
  
"You better run! I'm back to hunt you down!" So poor Monique got up and ran again, still singing:  
  
"Hallowe'en! In the dead of the night hear me scream!"  
  
"I'm comin! I'm comin!"  
  
"Hallowe'en! Is the fear that I fight in my dreams!"  
  
"Keep runnin! Keep runnin!"  
  
Groucho, Bunnie, and Limberg followed Monique and the dark figure to see what was going on, and sang again to remind her that she should...  
  
"Just keep runnin! Oh keep on runnin, ya! Just keep runnin! Oh keep on runnin, ya! Just keep runnin!" And so she did.  
  
On the phone, Mr. Resetti's voice seemed to be getting louder, and more insane. Monique's hands trembled as she hung onto her telephone.  
  
"Sneaking! Creaking! I move silent, in the night!" then he laughed evilly, which sent a chill down Monique's spine. "Could we have a boy from next door, she'll never kiss; we might disguise?! Hahahahahaha!" Limberg shivered at overhearing this. He lived next door to Monique, and was now very curious about why this dark figure was talking about him. Mr. Resetti went on: "Change the children fight! Pumpkin in candlelight. You might be the chosen one in your town tonight!!!"  
  
Monique trembled even more at the words 'you', 'chosen one' and 'tonight', but nevertheless, she sang on. "Hallowe'en! In the dead of the night, hear me scream!" Mr. Resetti said,  
  
"I'm comin! I'm comin!"  
  
"Hallowe'en is the fear that I fight in my dreams!"  
  
"Keep runnin! Keep runnin!"  
  
"Hallowe'en!" Monique sang. She hated Hallowe'en SO MUCH!  
  
Bunnie, Limberg and Groucho sang:  
  
"Just keep runnin! Oh keep on runnin, ya! Just keep runnin! Oh keep on runnin, ya! Just keep runnin!"  
  
Monique was so afraid. She hid behind a tree. Mr. Resetti had hung u on her, so she threw away her phone, and hid as best she could. She whispered "Hallowe'en!"  
  
The other three witnesses kept singing, as they watched the dark figure approach Monique. "Just keep runnin! Just keep on runnin, ya!" They urged Monique to get away. She did not run. She didn't think it would do her any good. She was right. As tears rolled down poor Monique's cheeks, she cried one last word "Hallowe'en."  
  
Mr. Resetti, who was the dark figure, lifted his shovel over his head, and Monique lifted her head to see him standing over her shaking body. She let out a high pitched piercing scream, as Mr. Resetti brought down his sharp shovel suddenly, into Monique's chest. Her body fell limp, and the evil Mr. Resetti pulled his shovel back out with a 'shing', smiling. He touched the end of the shovel, and looked at the fresh blood on his fingertips. Then, he licked it off, with victory.  
  
Groucho, Limberg, and Bunnie stared in terror and disgust, as they slowly backed away, then turned and ran in the direction, to the police station.  
  
Well, what do you think? Aqua's song 'Hallowe'en' made for a pretty nice death, don't you think? Or, if you don't think, or if it was to soon, of if you like Monique, or even if you don't - ah, to hell with it all, just review!! 


	3. The Pitfall

"Tom Nook and his Bride"  
Chapter 3 "The Pitfall"   
Written by:   
Blue Dragoness (Steph), Chou (Tash), and Freya Skullka-fei  
  
Disclaimer & A/N: We own.. uh.. Nothing I guess. Nope. We don't even own Animal Crossing! Well actually we do. Sorta. Tash and Dee have the game at home. Ya, it rox. Oops, I'm rambling. Bye.  
  
Dee, Steph, and Tash were on the other side of town, waiting for Sarah and Tom Nook to come out of the Nook n' Go. "Ugh, this is taking FOREVER!" moaned Dee from the patch of bush-grass where she was hiding.   
"I wonder why?" snickered Tash from behind a large boulder.  
"Quiet, both of you! I think they're coming out!" called Steph, who was perched in a cherry tree.   
"Hey guys; pudgy!" exclaimed the un-expected Pudge, who had chosen now of all times to be a loud-mouthed neighbour.   
"Pudge, shh!" hissed Tash.   
"Uh, okay, pudgy.." whispered Pudge.   
"Guys they're out!" Steph called again. "And they're holding hands!" she laughed. Pudge looked around confused, Dee knew he'd blow their cover if he kept standing around like an idiot as he was right now.   
"Pudge, c'mere!" she whispered sharply from the bush-grass. The green-eared bear blushed a little, but obeyed without a word. Dee rolled her eyes, she knew Pudge liked her, but he was so nervous and shaky, it was hard to hold an intelligent conversation with the poor bear.   
  
Groucho, Limberg and Bunnie ran as fast as they could to the police station, hoping Officer Copper would believe their gruesome story. "Officer Copper! OFFICER COPPER!!!?" Bunnie shrieked. They had reached the police station, but there was nobody standing outside. "You don't suppose… Mr. Resetti…" Groucho trailed off. The three were silent and could hear even the slightest noise, which, in turn, made them extremely jumpy. Suddenly, a hand clamped down on Bunnie's shoulder, making her scream at the top of her lungs. Bunnie, Groucho, and Limberg whirled around, Bunnie wrenching the hand from her shoulder. In front of them, in the dim light from the police station, stood… Officer Copper himself.   
"Sorry if I startled you. I heard you calling me. What can I be of assistance for?" Groucho, Limberg, and Bunnie breathed a sigh of relief, and poured out the whole Monique and Mr. Resetti killing story.   
"..and then he KILLED her!!" Bunnie cried. "He KILLED MONQUE!!" she burst into tears. Officer Copper looked horrified, but tried to calm Bunnie down. "Now, now. There, there. Officer Copper will get to the bottom of this and find Mr. Resetti." he said. Limberg and Groucho were fine going home for the night, but poor Bunnie was too upset, so Officer Copper decided she could stay at the station for the night.   
  
Elsewhere, Dee, Tash, Steph, and the confused Pudge were waiting for the right time to pull their little prank on Sarah and Tom. The couple walked out of the Nook n' Go, and the three girls smiled. "Now." Steph said.   
"That's my cue!" Tash giggled silently, and came out from behind her boulder, making it look like she was just out for a nightime walk. "Oh, well hello Sarah! And Tom! I didn't expect to see you two together!" she commented. The two turned red, and dropped each others hand, when they saw Tash.   
"Oh. Well, did you um… want something, or something?" Tom asked stupidly.   
"Oh c'mon guys. It's obvious you two are an item! I mean lookit you! You're both blushing, right now!" as Tash chattered on, creating a diversion, Dee quietly crept out with her shovel, and planted the pitfall in the path the couple were walking. She smiled at Tash, who had Tom and Sarah facing the opposite direction while Dee did her planting. Dee went back to her hiding place.   
"Hey, what are you doing, pudgy?!", Pudge whispered. "Someone could get hurt!"   
"shh!" Steph demanded.   
"Well, I best be going, I've got a lot to do tonight, I wish you both the best of luck!" Tash continued. When she saw the plan was all ready, and everyone was back in their places, she added "oh, and if you get any tricks played on you tonight, don't take it personally. It is Halloween, after all!" she walked off with a small laugh, hoping she hadn't given the trick away.   
  
Sarah and Tom exchanged worried glances, and looked around them. "I don't think we should be too afraid." Sarah said. "It was just a little threat, anyways. It doesn't always mean something will happen. It just might." she hoped she was right.   
"That's true…" said Tom.   
  
Tom had offered to walk Sarah home, and it was a good thing, too. Because the 'pranksters' wanted both Sarah and Tom in the right place at the same time. The two of them were almost in Sarah's acre, and four pairs of well hidden eyes watched silently on, except for a muffled laugh coming from a cherry tree which no one could really hear anyways. "It's such a nice night, even if it is Halloween." sighed Sarah, resting her head on Tom's shoulder.   
"Yes, it certainly- AH!!" before either of them knew what was going on, they were both stuck halfway in a hole in the ground!   
'oh, oh my! We've fallen into a pitfall!" exclaimed Tom, king of the understatements.   
"Who would do this?!" yelled Sarah, furious that something like this had come along and ruined their perfect evening. It was then that a horde of loud laughter exploded from all around them and shadowy figures emerged from the darkness, revealing the faces of Steph, Tash, Denise, and Pudge who wasn't really part of it. Sarah and Tom looked furious with anger and embarrassment at the group of laughing friends, but said nothing. Instead they kept struggling to get out of the hole. This just made the four laugh louder and harder. Steph and Tash fell to the ground laughing, and Denise and Pudge ran circles around the girl and racoon.   
  
"Hey!" said two voices together. The laughter stopped to listen. "Hey!!" they said again. "Don't be so loud! He'll hear you!" Limberg and Groucho approached the scene, warning their neighbours of the murderer.   
"Who?" Tash asked.   
"Mr. Resetti!" Groucho said in a whisper.   
"Mr. Resetti? Huh? Why? Why does it matter?" Steph was confused.   
"Shh!!!! He'll hear you!" They repeated themselves with wide, frightened eyes.   
"um…" Dee looked at them strangely. "Perhaps we should go…"  
"Perhaps we should." Pudge and Steph agreed, even though Steph was still confused on why they were acting so strangely. But Tash hesitated for a moment, looking hopefully at Groucho.   
"H-hey, are you okay?" he stuttered nervously, he was never too good when it came to girls.   
"Yes", said Tash quietly, "just a little afraid." she hinted, stepping a little closer to the shaky Groucho.   
"Oh um, okay, so do you like, want me to stay at your place tonight?" he asked weakly.   
"Please!!" Tash beamed, in a much louder and happier voice. Pudge examined this and then turned to Dee.   
"Are you gonna be okay too?" he asked with a hopeful gleam in his eyes. "Yeah sure- oh wait!" Dee finally caught on. "I mean, I'm not really sure what's going on, but it is past midnight on Halloween, so yeah, maybe I shouldn't be alone tonight!" Limberg and Steph exchanged awkward glances.   
"Please don't-" started Limberg,   
"-I won't." finished Steph. They both nodded, and the six neighbours headed in for the night, deciding to discuss Mr. Resetti.   
"We're STILL STUCK IN THIS STUPID HOLE!!" wailed Sarah. Tom was sound asleep. Sarah worriedly looked around at the quiet darkness. She was very scared, because of what she had heard about Mr. Resetti, and the murder. It was quiet. Too quiet. There were no sounds except for a chirp of a cricket and the snoring coming from Tom. Sarah sighed, and nudged him.   
"Hey, wake up." she said shivering. Tom opened his eyes.   
"What? Oh! Oh dear, I must've fallen asleep in this hole somehow!" he said, shocked.   
"Uh, ya. You did. I'm cold and tired! Let's get out of here!" Sarah whined.   
  
Guess what? Chapter 3 is OVER! Hee hee… they are stuck.   
Please.. REVIEW!!! 


End file.
